yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistral City
Mistral City was a large city populated by Skylords and many other citizens. It was mostly filled with Spires that float above the city alongside Airships. It had many locations and sites of wonder. Unfourtunately, it was burned down by evil pirate Jock Fireblast. Besides being a major airship docking point, it was also a major cross-roads, with paths to Stoneholm, Verigan's Hold, BBQ Bay, and the area of Terrorvale. Since its destruction, Mistral seems to be solely inhabited by the druid Swampy Bogbeard. Mistral is currently in ruins and seems to be being reclaimed by forest. Pools The city is home to a few pools with different names, such as the Pool of Memory (which was previously named the Pool of Life but was changed after many ironic drownings) and the Fountain of Strength. Tennis Court It is a small court with two wooden Shovels and snowballs used to play tennis but you can't unfortunatley. Priusbar's Opium Hut Skylord Jasper appears to be this hut's best customer. It seems to have water flowing from Fumblemore's toilet through the roof. No minors are allowed. When Xephos and Honeydew entered, Jasper seemed angry, saying, "GET OUT" Astley Residence The home of the Late Mr Astley. A simple small house much like any other home in the city. FUCK YOU MR ASTLEY 1 Riverside Skylord Jasper's home. It has 3 floors and seems to be one of the largest homes in the city. It has a large bathtub and is well protected from the bottom entrance. However it has easy entrance to anyone willing to drop from the sky platforms. It also has a private dock for Jasper's airship, the Larglim. Warehouses Only Warehouse #16 remains standing outside Skylord Jasper's house. Warehouse #4 was used as a morgue during the Sand War, with an unnamed man, laying across from Pirate Tinman, in the cutscene of Season Three, episode fourteen. Granny Bacon's shop has an architectural style that suggests it is also a converted warehouse. Peculier Residence Not a lot is known of this home seeing as it was destroyed before the heroes arrived. It contains a large portrait of Daisy . It may have been burned as a warning to Old Peculier, by the Cult of Israphel. This house was called Bungaloo Peculier as said by the sign that stood outside, suggesting the house had only 1 floor. The Elysium The home of Skylord Lysander, it is a small simple home in which Peculier rested while he was ill. It has a pink carpet which hides the entrance to a secret Dark Cultist room. It has two floors and a large bed. Duke Smithy A small blacksmith's belonging to Daisy Duke's father. It has one floor and many windows. Plenty of tools and workbenches can be found here as it is the place for the finest armour in Minecraftia . Duke also kept a well-stocked bunker underground in case of emergency. Church of the Holy Apple/Record The church and residence of Father Braeburn, It is a single floor with a large stained glass window. It was previously the Church of the Holy Apple but was changed when the heroes brought him a record from Jaspers home. Granny Bacon's Greasy Spoon Teashop The shop owned by the fantastic cook, Granny Bacon. It's a small building with a pool table and many delicious foods. It usually has a cake on the counter and sells Golden Apples. Its different architecture suggests the shop was a converted warehouse. Outhouse An outhouse just down the road from the Peculier residence. It has many things such as...Fecal Matter. The Almighty Jaffa Cake A large Jaffa Cake that was no doubt constructed for the grand champion of Minecraftia: Honeydew's pleasure. Mistral City Lumber, Inc. A large lumberyard owned by Jasper. It is where all furniture and homes are planned and contstructed. Nobody knows who works here other than Jasper himself. Jasper Sewer A sewer located beneath the Almighty Jaffa Cake. It discharges outside the city walls, and could therefore be used as a means of entry and escape without passing the guardhouse. Presumably also a part of Jasper Holdings Group. Tranquil Gardens Cemetery A small graveyard home to the graves of many people such as Israphel, Reverend John, Mr Astley , 404, Micheal Barrymore's Career, Total Biscuit, and our heroes Honeydew and Xephos . Snozzi's House of Adult Entertainment Pleasure Presumably a Strip Club. Honeydew visited here but required time to "Recharge" from Granny Bacon's Icing.Fumblemore Fumblemore's Tower A large tower that changes shape due to the constant spells that go wrong. It floats above the city and has no bridge across to it. It has about 4 floors with many books and a toilet whose water flows into the Opium Hut . When Mistral City is burned, the ruins of the tower are nowhere to be seen. In a video someone was making about the Yogscast Replica server, Fumblemore was apparently in the server and he said that he teleported the tower to Icaria . Proof of this is in the spoiler in a livestream when the heroes visit Icaria and see Fumblemore's Tower upside-down. Temple A pyramidal temple with water flowing from it. Not a lot is known about it but it is now in ruins due to Xephos being blown up by what he thought was a creeper inside it. It has however been confirmed to have actually been boobytraped with explosives by people who downloaded the map. The text inside is clearly legible at 720p paused at 5:19 on episode 6 of season 3. The text reads thusly: "Hallowed are we who inhabit the sacred city: We are the Oathkeepers sworn to duty." What this may mean is unknown. It's possibly an oath to all the guards and knights, such as Knight Peculier's father, who may have protected the city in the past. It may also refer to the Skylords, or the Templars. Abandoned Mineshaft A sealed up mineshaft, It was home to a Hellgate which was shut down by Old Peculier's father many years ago. It contains Spiders and monsters and has many floors and was home to many ores, at least until Honeydew arrived. A message was left on the walls for Old Peculier along with K. Peculier's armor and sword. The Crumbling Ruins Main Article: Crumbling Ruins A castle outside the walls of Mistral City. Used as a headquarters by the Cult of Israphel. The Evil Cultist Sheep still lived there. Granny Bacon was imprisoned here, where she was turned into a zombie. The ghost of Reverend John also appeared here to do battle with Xephos and Honeydew. It was once the site of a Hellgate that was destroyed by K. Peculier. The cultists built a new 'Gate, which was destroyed by Xephos and Honeydew. Ye Olde Guarde Towere The outpost of K. Peculier. It is now a wrecked tower with a chest at the top and a hidden note under a nearby tree. Picture Point A small point where you can take a wonderful picture of Skull Pass and the burning city of Mystral. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Season 3